


Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

by colazitron



Series: The Leprechaun Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wakes up and realizes a few of his favourite bits are missing and he's gained a few others instead. Harry tries to be helpful but might just be making it worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

**Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice**

When Louis wakes up the first thing he notices is that he somehow managed to twist the blanket underneath him again. It’s bunched up under his chest and feels a little painful to lie on, so he rolls onto his back, blinking his eyes open slowly. He brushes his fringe out of his eyes and absent-mindedly reaches a hand down to brush away whatever’s tickling his chest; an errant hair most probably. Instead of the hair he had been expecting, he gets a hand full of flesh and for a frozen few seconds, Louis doesn’t move, his brain desperately trying to come up with an explanation other than the one his senses are screaming at him. He lifts his head a little from the pillow and glances down at his chest and, yep, that’s a breast he’s grabbing. And, oh look, there’s second one on the other side of his chest. He puts his head back down onto the pillow and slowly lets go of the breast, letting his hand rest on his waist that feels sort of… wrong, now that he thinks about it.

His breathing picks up and his head starts spinning and he can hear blood rush in his ears and, wow, is he having a panic attack? For a moment he wants to call out to Harry, notices at the same time that he’s not in the room, and can’t bring himself to utter even the slightest peep, because what if his voice has changed? He rakes his nails over his forearms to centre himself in the pain and takes deep slow breaths to calm his heart beat. This is either a really strange dream or…. No, he’s got nothing. This has to be a really strange dream. And there’s no fucking way he can test that hypothesis because you can’t tell you’re dreaming while you’re dreaming, right? And he’s not about to pull an Inception and find the nearest train, because what if it somehow, deliriously strangely isn’t a dream? That would suck. A lot.

Okay, then. Operating like it’s real. He can do this. Apparently he’s a girl. Fully, as it seems, ‘cause when he clenches his legs together he’s met with an unsettling amount of nothing. He can’t bring himself to slide his hand down and check, but he’s pretty sure having a cock feels more like something than nothing.

If he’s on his period, it suddenly flashes across his mind, the universe truly hates him.

That thought at least plasters a grin across his face and at least smiling doesn’t feel different. Another deep breath later he throws the blanket back and swings his legs off the bed, getting up and out of bed. The boxers briefs from yesterday fit almost as well, with the notable exception of emptiness where there isn’t supposed to be emptiness. There’s a strange calm where the panic was a few moments ago and Louis opens the closet door to stare at his reflection in the mirror mounted on the inside of it.

He makes an involuntarily appreciative noise and wow, okay. That’s not okay. That is so not his voice and he is so not okay with that. His face doesn’t look that much different except for a slighter chin, more defined cheekbones and a more defined bow to his lips. They’re definitely poutier than they were when he went to sleep, but still nowhere near Harry’s Jagger lips. He watches his mouth curl into a smile and notices the slight upturn to his nose. He has a button nose now. His lashes are longer and thicker and his hair falls to his collar bones, still the same mousy brown and the feathered cut, only longer. There’s also still a fringe that sweeps across his forehead and it’s maybe a little weird that he doesn’t really look like any of his sisters. Well, obviously he does, a little, but he still sees more of himself in his reflection than them.

His gaze trails lower – bye bye shoulders and arms, he thinks sadly – over collar bones and the swells of his breasts. _His breasts._ Yeah, okay, that’s still weird. And apparently girl-Louis tans in the nude or at least the breasts are the same sun-kissed colour as the rest of his skin. Well, it makes sense, actually since when Louis had tanned he hadn’t needed to worry about wearing a shirt. And tanning in speedos has never been more worth it than when he lets his gaze drift further down over the splendid pair of legs he’s working, if he dare say so himself.

Wait, is it strange that he finds his reflection sexy? Well, Harry would probably laugh at him for it, but then again, if this had happened to Harry, he would have also already been groping himself by this point, so his opinion is entirely invalid. Although, maybe the groping does make sense. He cups his breasts in his hands, the feeling not entirely unlike but also not entirely like cupping a girl’s breasts because he can feel it in his hands and on his breasts. Hm. Feels entirely uneventful. He rolls a nipple in his fingers and, _oh_ , okay, that feels a bit more exciting.

Dropping his hands he pushes down his boxer briefs and, yep, he’s definitely all girl. Another deep breath later, he fixes his reflection with a determined gaze and says,

“I’m a girl,” to test out his new voice. He can’t help the slight cringe – unattractive, Tomlinson – because it’s one thing to look like someone else, but it’s an entirely different thing to not even sound like himself. He rubs a hand over his face and it surprises him how smooth it feels before he remembers that that makes sense. Hey, no shaving! Only then he catches sight of his legs again and, okay, different shaving seemed to be in order. Reaching into the closet, he pulls out a relatively loose t-shirt and another pair of boxer briefs and slips into both before closing the door and turning to the bathroom. He brought a couple of disposable razors and while it’s probably not ideal, it’ll have to do, because he will not walk around with shrubbery on his girl legs, not even inside their home and in front of the other boys and OH GOD. The lads. They were going to see him like this.

Heaving a self-pitying sigh, he goes about shaving the hair off his legs, which at least takes most of his concentration and isn’t nearly as difficult as he’s expected. Why do girls always complain about this? At least when they cut themselves, they don’t have to be afraid of getting a jugular or something. He manages to get it done without any cutting though and rinses off the remaining stickiness of the shaving gel before towelling his legs dry.

“Time to face the music. Wow, that pun was not intended,” he says to himself, mostly to get used to his voice because he’s going to have to persuade the lads that this is really him. For that he’s probably going to have to talk and freaking out about his own voice is probably not going to help. He tiptoes down and is met with the sounds of the other four having breakfast out back as he reaches the bottom of the stairs. Syco has this house in LA they let all the musicians they have recording here stay in and Louis’s never been more grateful for that. He can see his four band mates sit around the table through the floor to ceiling glass front and the open door and gives himself an internal push, stepping outside and announcing his presence with a knock. Niall and Liam are facing his way so they’re the first to jump in surprise. Liam actually gets up out of his chair. Zayn and Harry turn around to greet him and the smile Harry wanted to give him melts into confusion.

“Who are you?” Liam asks at the same time as Zayn asks, “How did you get in?”

Louis swallows and he shouldn’t be surprised that they can’t recognize him, because he’s got this new face and hair and tits for God’s sake, but he still somehow is. He’s wearing his own clothes, shouldn’t that tip them off?

Niall stares at him, too floored to say anything and Louis takes an involuntary step back. Liam’s surprise gets replaced with a more friendly expression so Louis guesses he must look pretty scared.

“Sorry, it’s just we’re-” Liam starts to explain, but gets interrupted by Harry, who gets out of his chair and steps closer to Louis, peering into his face curiously and asks,

“Louis?”

He sounds like he can’t quite believe it but is entirely sure of it at the same time and Louis feels a wave of relief wash over him and nods, pressing his lips together as his face scrunches up and he realizes he’s about to burst into tears and, oh, there the panic is again. Harry doesn’t hesitate for a moment, but grabs his shoulder and pulls him into a hug, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other around his shoulders, his hand resting on the back of Louis’ head and pulling his face against his neck. Louis squeezes his eyes shut and clings to Harry’s shirt and hides. He can’t help the sobs that escape him and he can hear Harry’s litany of “Sh, you’re okay, it’s okay, I’ve got you, you’re alright” wash over him. The rumble of his voice and the scent of him are familiar enough to calm Louis a bit. He holds his breath to stop the sobbing and when Harry’s thumb starts rubbing soothing circles into his hair he realizes how big Harry’s hands feel and that he never used to fit quite like this against Harry. He’s smaller, he realizes and pushes back a little. Harry lets him go, but keeps his one hand on his hip, the other one resting on his shoulder. Louis wipes away the tears from his face before he braves looking up at Harry and, wow, he has to actually look _up_ at Harry.

“What happened?” Harry asks, completely bewildered, even though he tries to keep it together for Louis. Louis shrugs.

“Woke up like this,” he mumbles and Harry flinches a little in surprise and his eyes widen comically.

“Your voice…” he starts and Louis can’t help the miserable sound he makes.

“I know!” he wails and Harry pulls him into another crushing hug. Louis winds his own arms around Harry’s shoulders and squeezes, thankful for the reassurance that not everything has changed, because this at least still feels normal. Only then he notices the heavy pressure against his breasts that actually hurts a little and that Harry doesn’t just smell familiar, he smells _nice_ and, okay, he was wrong, this is not normal. He pushes Harry away and runs a nervous hand through his hair, pushing it behind an ear.

“This is absurd,” Zayn assesses into the silence and Harry turns around to the other three like he’d forgotten they were there. Louis nods and sits down in the chair between Harry and Liam, Harry’s hand falling from his waist as he sits back down as well.

“You woke up like this?” Liam asks and Louis nods again, feeling small and stared at. Harry takes his glass and pours him some orange juice and he at least doesn’t stare at Louis, even if he does look confused.

“Thanks,” Louis mumbles out of reflex before pressing his lips together. He hates this voice. Liam puts a hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Relax. We’ll figure this out.”

“How?” Niall asks, like Liam is crazy for even thinking that they can work this out and Louis has to agree a bit. How could they possibly work this out? Then again, this is what Liam does. He sees a problem, he deals with it. Rationally. It’s his way of not dealing with it in any other way.

“Well…” Liam starts but trails off and his gaze flickers over to Harry.

“Well, something must have happened to bring this on. You don’t just spontaneously change into a girl. I mean, usually one just doesn’t, but I’m guessing if you did, something would have to cause it,” he fills in.

“Exactly,” Liam joins back in again. “Is there anything that happened over the last few days that seemed strange to you?”

“You mean except for our entire lives?” Zayn snorts unhelpfully. Louis has to agree with him too. He’s never been the best judge of what’s weird and what isn’t but since their actual journey as One Direction has started it’s only gotten worse.

“Not helping,” Liam scolds and Harry only shoots him a look.

“He’s right though,” Louis butts in. “Apart from the crazy that is our lives there wasn’t anything I can remember. I mean, if someone’s cursed a voodoo replica of me in their bedroom, I wouldn’t have exactly noticed, would I?”

Niall gives a little giggle and Louis flashes him a smile when he immediately shuts himself up like he’s not supposed to laugh. He likes making Niall laugh and Niall always was very easily amused.

“Maybe it’ll just go away again?” Harry suggests with a shrug. Louis stares at him incredulously.

“Look, you have two options. Call Simon and tell him you’ve been magically turned into a girl or wait and see if it’ll pass till tomorrow. We don’t have to be anywhere for today or tomorrow and I personally doubt there’s a doctor out there that can just tell you to take antibiotics and you’ll be back to yourself in a couple hours.”

“I don’t like when you’re being a grown up,” Louis pouts, crossing his arms before his chest and feeling his breasts get in the way. Irritated, he pushes his arms below them until he realizes that that pushes his breasts up and he’s practically shoving them in his four still very male friends’ faces and he drops his arms. Harry laughs dirtily, like he knows what just went on in Louis’ head but it’s Niall who breaks and blurts,

“Man, you have tits.”

There’s what seems to be absolute silence for a few moments and then they all burst out laughing and it feels glorious. The tension seeps out of Louis and he reaches for his orange juice, draining it in a few gulps and then swipes the piece of toast from Harry’s plate.

“Hey!” Harry complains and pushes at his shoulder, but lets him get away with it, as always.

“So we wait?” Liam asks, needing to confirm their plan of action. Louis shrugs.

“Yeah. We can still raise the alarm tomorrow.”

“So what do we do today?” Zayn asks.

“Laze about in the pool, what else?” Louis shrugs and Zayn lifts an eyebrow at him, before dropping his eyes to Louis’ breasts significantly.

“Oh. Well, then I go and get myself a bikini first if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“No so much uncomfortable…” Harry comments, trailing off into a dirty grin and Louis flicks him on the ear.

“It’s not my fault you’re a good-looking girl!” Harry complains, rubbing at his ear exaggeratedly.

“Yes, well, it’s still me in here.”

“Is that supposed to put me off?” Harry shoots back, completely unbothered and the other four stare at him.

“What? The concept is called friends with benefits. You know, sex without the undying devotion bit attached to it? I’m sure you’ve heard of it before.” Harry rolls his eyes and grabs another piece of toast. Zayn, Niall and Liam turn their eyes to Louis, like they expect him to treat that like an offer and are curious about his answer.

“There’s not going to be any benefits,” he growls. Liam and Zayn shoot each other an amused look while Niall only grins to himself. Harry shrugs like it’s all not that big a deal and spreads Nutella on his toast. There’s something so blasé about Harry once he’s made up his mind about something. He rarely second guesses himself. He decided that Louis is his friend and apparently that means it’s set in stone now and no amount of tits or sex would change that. Louis looks at Harry’s strong hands and his defined arms, his curly hair and the aviators that hide his eyes but nothing of how pretty his face is and envies him that. He’s lost his appetite.

“Right then. I’ll just go now and hope that there’s not too many people there. Although if you don’t even recognize me, I doubt anyone else will,” he announces and pushes his chair back.

“Wait, I’ll come with you.” Harry makes to get up as well, but Louis pushes him back down into his seat.

“No, you won’t. They won’t recognize me, but there’s a plausible chance someone would recognize you. And personally I don’t want to deal with the fallout of Harry Styles strolling through a mall all buddy-buddy with some unknown girl we’ll have to explain away.”

Harry pulls a face to show he’s not happy with that, but stays seated.

“Alright then, lads. See you later,” Louis addresses them and moves back into the house. He sort of wants to know if they’re checking him out, but doesn’t dare turn around because he doesn’t know what he’d do if they actually did.

“Put on some pants!” Liam yells after him and Louis lets out a loud laugh, not even minding the sound of his voice. He calls a cab and dresses quickly, washing his face and brushing his teeth before he decides to wait outside. He passes Harry in the hall and reaches up to ruffle his hair.

“See you in a bit,” he smiles.

“Yeah, later,” Harry smiles back and strolls out back again. Louis turns to the front door and slips into a pair of Toms only to notice that they were too big for him now. Sighing, he puts on his Chucks instead and laces them up tightly so he won’t lose them. Patting down his pockets he checks for his keys, phone and wallet before stepping outside. It’s a good thing Harry owns so many belts, really, he thinks as he pulls the pink shorts up a little and puts his sunglasses on.

The drive to the nearest mall doesn’t take long and Louis actually finds he likes being able to move around like before x-factor. The only thing he worries about now is that people can see he’s not wearing a bra and are turning their noses up at him. But at least they won’t tweet to their friends about how OMG LOUIS TOMLINSON LOOKS LIKE SLAG TODAY, so there’s that. Still, there’s a tiny paranoia in the back of his head that he’ll turn back to normal in a poof of smoke in the middle of the mall and he’s even less keen on that, so he moves into the first store that seems to sell swim wear. Once faced with the rows of bathing suits he comes to the sudden realization that he has no idea what size he is. Staring at the garments a bit helplessly, he whips out his phones and texts Harry.

_What dress size do you think I am?_

_You are incredible. IDK, 8 or 10 probably. That’s 6/8 in American. Get something sexy ;3_

Louis rolls his eyes at his phone, but can’t help the grin that spreads out over his face. In his own way, Harry’s just trying to make the situation feel less dire, he knows that. Looking back up, he quickly scans the rows. The pinks and yellows are all far too frilly and he’s never been into animal prints of any kind so that’s all out. Then there’s a dark blue bikini with white polka dots. It’s not even frilly. Louis grabs the six and eight from the row and looks around for the changing rooms. As he moves towards them, a flash of purple and gold catches his eye and he turns, intrigued. It turns out to be one of those bathing suit/bikini hypbrids. Monokinis? It looks like a regular bikini from the back, but there’s a part covering the stomach in the front, even though it’s cut out at the sides. The neckline is pretty low and there are golden leathery things at the hips and the neck halter. It’s definitely sexy and Louis instinctively knows it’d suit him. It’s also 60 dollars but then again it’s not like Louis doesn’t have money. And there’s a little voice at the back of his head that whispers that he might be stuck like this for God knows how long. He’s trying to ignore that voice, but he takes the bathing suit with him anyway. He’ll just try it on.

The changing cabins turn out not to have mirrors, so he has to step outside to look at himself in the mirror in the little corridor they form. There’s a girl sitting outside, seemingly waiting for someone. Her gaze brushes over Louis and snaps back when she registers what he’s wearing. Louis wills himself not to blush and turns once around his axis. When he looks over his shoulder the girl is gaping at him.

“That bad?” he asks and she seems startled that he addressed her, but shakes her head vigorously.

“That good. Whoever you’re trying to impress is not going to be ready for this,” she promises and Louis laughs, because he’s not trying to impress anyone, he just wants to mess with Harry a bit. And, wow, that sounds wrong even in his head.

“You’re not into girls and single by any chance, are you?” the girl asks when Louis turns to step back inside his cabin. He laughs at her daring and smiles at her.

“Sorry,” he says and she just shrugs.

“Worth a shot.”

He changes into the polka dot bikini quickly and steps back outside. The girl looks at her, an eyebrow raised.

“Do you need one to wear around your parents?” she asks and Louis laughs again.

“Not really,” he answers because he’ll deal with that if it happens.

“Then take the other one, please.”

Louis grins at her. He likes this girl. She’d make a good best friend to have, he’s sure.

“I will,” he smiles and gets back into his cubicle to change back into his own clothes. When he comes back out the girl looks at him a little weirdly, like she’s wondering why he dresses like this when he can wear bathing suits like the one he just had on, but he just smiles at her and steps closer to press a kiss to her cheek.

“Thanks. You’re lovely,” he says and watches her pleased smile for a moment before turning to leave. He feels a bit of doubt at the amount of money he spends on this, but imagining the way the lads’ chins are going to drop makes it so definitely worth it. He ducks into a bathroom stall and twists the plastic that holds the price tag to the bathing suit until it breaks. Then he quickly changes into it, before putting his shorts and t-shirt back on, shoving the boxer briefs into the plastic bag instead. He feels decadent walking out in it and decides to get himself a smoothie as he passes a fruit bar. He calls the taxi company again and gets his smoothie before strolling outside and sitting down on the low wall that surrounds the patch of grass around the building.

There’s a guy a few meters over that he swears keeps shooting him looks so Louis does his best to ignore him and takes out his phone to press a few random buttons. He’s not really sure why, because that’s sure as hell never deterred him and so he isn’t really surprised when the guy sits down next to him and addresses him with a,

“Hi.”

Louis smiles at him but says nothing. This is awkward.

“I’m James,” the boy offers and obviously waits for Louis to give his name.

“If you’re not gonna tell me your name, I’m gonna have to make one up,” James says and Louis can’t help the snort that escapes him.

“Bella would suit you,” he goes on and Louis feels his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. Bella? Really?

“Sorry, I have a boyfriend,” he says to cut James off before this goes any further.

“So?” the boy says and Louis turns to him, shocked.

“Excuse me?”

“He doesn’t have to know.” He puts his hand on Louis’ knee and for a moment Louis would really like to dump his smoothie on his head, but that would be a terrible waste.

“You disgust me, please leave,” Louis says and shoves his hand off his thigh.

“Fine, your loss, bitch,” James snaps and gets up and leaves. Louis shakes his head to himself and returns to staring out onto the parking lot, waiting for his cab. He doesn’t have to wait for too long luckily and before he knows it he’s back at the house. He gets out of his shoes and takes the plastic bag with his underwear up to the room he shares with Harry, dropping it, along with his wallet, phone and keys onto the bed. He gets out of his shorts and t-shirt and grabs a towel, wrapping it around himself before he wanders out back.

“You’re back!” Niall shouts from inside the pool. Zayn’s just about to get in as well and turns in Louis’ direction at Niall’s call, as does Liam.

“Amazing observation, Niall!” Louis calls back. Zayn slips into the water and Louis eyes the pool speculatively, clutching the towel to his chest a bit.

“Are you not coming in?” Zayn taunts. “After you’ve even got yourself a bathing suit?” Niall laughs and Louis shoots him a glare.

“We’re not gonna make you,” Liam assures him as he passes him, before diving into the water himself. And Louis knows that, it’s just that he suddenly feels ridiculous wearing this purple provocation.

“Come on, Louis, we won’t laugh,” Niall promises and Louis has to actually laugh at that himself.

“Don’t go around making promises you cannot possibly keep, Nialler,” he admonishes and turns around to drop the towel onto the grass. When he turns back around to face the boys, the shock written over their faces is every bit as hilarious as he’d imagined. Niall’s flushing a bit and Zayn recovers first, rolling his eyes.

“Styles dared you, didn’t he?”

“Sort of,” Louis laughs and slips into the water. Liam shakes his head and Niall predictably laughs. They mess around for a bit, before Harry comes out to join them, tearing off his shirt and bombing into the water. Zany soon decides he’s had enough of their shenanigans and goes to sunbathe on his towel, while the rest of them stay in the pool. At some point, Harry dives under Louis, hoisting him up onto his shoulders. Louis lets out a shriek that he will never ever admit to and his hands clench in Harry’s hair for a moment, before he’s sure Harry’s not going to drop him.

“Warn a guy!” he complains and kicks a heel into Harry’s stomach, who pinches his thigh in retaliation.

“C’mon, Payne, I challenge you,” Harry grins and Niall and Liam exchange a look before Liam picks Niall up on his shoulders, who makes growly faces and grabby hands at Louis.

“I hope you’re not going for intimidating there,” Louis laughs and reaches out his arms. What ensues is an epic battle in which Louis sort of forgets that he’s been turned into a girl, because he’s having so much fun, until Niall accidentally grazes one of his breasts and turns bright red. Louis uses the moment to his advantage and gives him a forceful shove, making Liam stumble and finally fall, he and Niall disappearing under the water shortly.

“Victory!” Harry crows and pumps a fist in the air. Louis’d really prefer if he held on to him with that hand.

“You cheated anyway!” Liam calls, when he resurfaces.

“What? We weren’t cheating! It’s not my fault Niall got distracted by these,” Louis protests and pushes his breasts up with his hands.

“Not that. Louis’ a lot lighter than Niall, I bet,” Liam complains.

“Should’ve picked your team better then,” Harry says with an audible grin.

“You just wanted to get your head between Louis’ thighs,” Liam accuses Harry, who just laughs, while Louis can’t do anything but splutter and quench the desire to clench his thighs shut, because Harry’s head is still, in fact, in between them.

“You can let me down now,” Louis then addresses Harry, pulling on his hair a bit. Harry shakes his head, probably to himself, and lowers himself down into the water, so Louis can get off his shoulders. When he resurfaces, he grins at Louis exactly the way he always does and in no way like this has been a ploy to get in between his legs. Stupid Liam and his stupid accusations. And stupid females hormones too.

They pass the rest of the day companionably enough, mucking about in the water or dozing and holding low conversations in the shade. Towards the evening Niall and Zayn decide they want to have a barbecue and Liam decides he would have to supervise if they were going to be handling sharp objects and open fire. Louis and Harry decide to jump into the pool for one last time for today and race each other a couple of laps, before Harry pulls himself out of the water, smiling down at Louis.

“Are you gonna stay in there all night?” Harry grins. Louis pouts and reaches up a hand for Harry to pull him out. It’s not that he has the slightest difficulty doing it himself, he just enjoys the way Harry is so easy to push around with a pout and a “please”. Predictably, Harry bends down and grabs his hand, pulling Louis out of the water a lot farther than Louis thought he would, before he winds his other arm around Louis’ waist tightly and stands back up, pulling Louis out of the pool entirely and putting him down on the ground next to it.

Louis feels his heartbeat race and heat settle low in his stomach as he stares at Harry, completely surprised. Harry’s skin is cool and damp from the water and his hair is all over the place. He’s smiling at Louis all small and private and a little bit mischievous like he knows that he surprised Louis just now. Louis reaches up a hand to hold on to Harry’s arm as he steadies himself and steps away, the arm around his waist loosening automatically and wow, _Harry’s arms_. He knows, in the back of his mind, that the arms he had no 24 hours ago must have felt about the same, but now his hands are smaller, his everything is smaller, and suddenly the muscles feel big under Louis’ fingers and, God help him, he likes the feeling.

He steps back like burned and pulls his hand against him.

“You alright?” Harry asks him, the familiar rumble of his voice vibrating in the air between them and under Louis’ skin. Louis nods.

“Yeah, fine,” he answers and turns away to get his towel, wrapping it around his shoulders. Harry looks at him a bit strangely, but more like it’s Louis whose behaviour’s off, so Louis tries a reassuring smile and starts towelling himself off. It’s still warm and the sun’s not even gone down yet, so he’s pretty sure he’ll dry soon. Harry grabs his own towel and rubs it over his hair a couple of times. He looks over to where Liam and Zayn are setting up the grill and shouts,

“Need a hand?”

“We’re good!” Zayn shouts back and Harry shrugs his shoulders before spreading the towel back on the grass and lying down on it. Louis debates about what to do for a few seconds longer, but ultimately decides that hiding in his room because his best friend’s arms feel good in his tiny girl hands is not the best course of action. He eventually dozes off and when he comes to, it’s to Harry kneeling next to him and shaking his shoulder gently.

“Sleep well?” Harry smiles and Louis nods groggily before pushing himself upright, catching a glimpse of the purple bathing suit and the reality that he’s still a girl hits him like a freight train.

“Woah, calm down,” Harry immediately says, the signs of Louis’ freak out obviously visible. His hand on Louis’ shoulder is big and warm and confusing and Louis shakes it off, feeling the beginning of the evening crawl over his skin and make him shiver. He sees Harry’s shirt lie on the grass and reaches for it.

“Can I?” he asks.

“Sure,” Harry grants and Louis slips his arms into the sleeves, rolling them up a bit and not bothering to button it up. It smells like sun and grass and Harry and it’s calming in that way where Louis thinks it should freak him out that he likes how Harry smells so much.

“Dinner’s ready,” Harry finally says and gets up from the ground, offering Louis a hand. His hands look downright dainty inside Harry’s, he notices and immediately pulls his hand back. A brief flash of something that looks suspiciously like hurt flashes across Harry’s face before he mumbles,

“I’m not gonna do anything to you, y’know?”

“What?” Louis asks, not understanding what Harry’s talking about.

“What I said this morning... I didn’t mean to upset you. I thought it wouldn’t be a big deal. We’ve snogged before and you didn’t seem bothered then,” Harry shrugs. Louis blushes a bit at the memory.

“We were drunk. I wasn’t even sure you remembered it entirely,” he amends.

“Wow, thanks,” Harry says and turns to walk back inside.

“No, wait, I didn’t mean it like that,” Louis says and grabs hold of his wrist to hold him back.

“What did you mean then?” Harry asks, a bit harshly.

“I thought that was an exception.”

“And now isn’t?”

“Of course it is! I don’t plan on staying like this.”

“I just don’t get why you’re not even a little bit curious,” Harry shrugs and Louis sighs, running a hand over his face.

“I am curious. It’s just also a bit strange to suddenly have tits and an empty space between my legs, where I usually have a cock.”

“But that’s the amazing part! You’re probably never going to feel this again and you’re treating it like some sort of punishment instead of a gift,” Harry insists.

“You try waking up in the wrong body!” Louis shoots back, not appreciating that Harry treats this entire thing like it’s a big fun magic trick that’ll right itself sooner or later.

“I would, but I didn’t. You did. You can either sulk or make the best of it, ‘s all I’m saying,” Harry shrugs and then tugs at the fabric of the bathing suit over Louis’ stomach.

“That was a good start, anyway. You look amazing.”

Louis bats his hand away and feels the touch of his fingers linger and Harry’s words curl pleasantly around themselves in his belly.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” he intones sternly and fixes Harry with a look that only makes him laugh.

“I know. Like I said, I’m not going to do anything to you. Unless you want me to. It’s all up to you, really.” He shrugs it off like he hadn’t just offered sex to his best friend, who was usually very much male and Louis can’t help staring at him.

“You’re serious.”

“Of course I am. I’m curious too.”

“You’ve slept with girls before,” Louis feels the need to remind him.

“But none of them were you,” Harry says, like it makes perfect sense and a part of Louis that flushes at that understands exactly what Harry’s saying. The rest of him can’t get past “What?!” though.

“What?” is also what makes it out of Louis’ mouth.

“It’s just... you’re my best friend but if one of us actually were a girl, I’m pretty sure we’d have gone there at some point. I mean, people think we’re flirting all the time anyway and sometimes I know we actually are. It’s just lucky for us that no one can tell the difference.” Harry has the decency to blush at that at last and Louis is incredibly relieved that this is not all easy for him either.

“You’ve thought about this,” he says.

“So?” Harry asks defiantly, like he’s daring him to tell him it’s not okay.

“Nothing, just... nothing.”

Harry sighs.

“Come on, I’m hungry,” he says then and Louis follows him over to the table where they had breakfast and realizes he hasn’t really eaten all that much today. There was that sandwich for “lunch” after their pool shenanigans and the toast he’d stolen from Harry at breakfast but other than that... His stomach growls as if to confirm that, yes, food would be very nice right about now. Zayn looks at Louis a bit strangely as he and Harry arrive to join the others silent instead of chattering away as they usually are, but refrains from making any comment.

Niall launches into a story about the preparing of the food that must have occurred while Louis had been asleep and from then on the conversation flows easily between the five of them and before they really know it, it’s dark and a little bit cool and Harry’s gone to get himself a shirt at some point and brought Louis his shorts and they’re all a few beers away from entirely sober, but it’s nice and relaxed and they’re not dead tired yet. Louis turns sideways in his chair and pushes his feet in between Harry’s legs, wiggling his toes under his thigh to keep them warm, while he tries to persuade Liam that the use of lens flares in the Star Trek reboot was visually exciting and did not, in fact, obstruct the view of what was going on.

At some point Harry drapes an arm over Louis’ legs and starts tracing absent-minded shapes into his skin and it’s then that Louis becomes aware of what he did. Harry’s listening to a tale from Niall’s childhood, a half full bottle of beer in front of him on the table. The way he moves his hand is slow, like he’s forgetting that he’s even doing it, but it sends sharp sparks through Louis’ body and he’s torn between wrenching Harry’s hand away and pushing into it. Zayn grins at him knowingly, like this is exactly what he has expected to happen and Louis finds that a bit disconcerting. But he’s pleasantly buzzed and Harry’s words from earlier are still ringing in his ears and so he reaches for Harry’s hand and threads their fingers together. Harry only briefly looks away from Niall to shoot him a small smile and Louis suddenly understands what Harry meant. If one of them were a girl, they would have had sex a long time ago. Maybe they’d have even tried dating.

Louis waits for Niall to finish his story and then gets up, tugging at Harry’s hand in his.

“Good night,” he announces to the table at large and is pretty sure they all know what he really means. Harry stares at him like he’s gone a bit mad, but gets up and bids the others good night as well. Louis pulls Harry inside after him and ignores Liam’ shout of “Use protection, kids” followed by Niall’s laughter. Harry doesn’t say anything but follows him up into their bedroom anyway. He closes the door behind them and Louis pushes him up against it gently, putting his hands on Harry’s shoulders and leaning up to kiss him.

It’s not entirely how he remembers, but that might very well be because he was spectacularly drunk then and is a girl now. The angles are all different. Harry kisses him sweetly for a few moments, before pushing him back and looking at him curiously.

“Are you sure?”

“I say stop, you stop.”

“Of course.”

“I’m sure.”

Harry pulls his own t-shirt over his head and drops it onto the floor, before sliding Louis’ shirt down his shoulders and letting that fall too. Then he undoes button and zipper of the shorts he’s wearing and it dawns on Louis that Harry must have gotten changed at some point. Probably while Louis was dozing. He pushes them down and stands in front of Louis in a simple pair of black boxer briefs as he reaches for the button on Louis’ shorts and deftly opens those as well. He pulls them down a little and then lets them fall. Louis steps out of them towards Harry and Harry reaches for him, his hands spanning his waist, lifting him up and pulling him in. Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s middle and his arms around his neck and kisses him again as Harry shifts his hands to hold Louis up by his thighs, right below his arse.

Louis puts more of his weight on his underarms that are lying on Harry’s shoulders, testing Harry’s strength and trying to push himself further up. Harry huffs a breath, but gathers Louis higher into his arms and Louis pulls his head back at his hair, loving that Harry has to tilt his head back to kiss him and how the angle allows him to plunder Harry’s mouth. There’s a high keening sound when Harry sucks his tongue into his mouth boldly that Louis knows and has heard before, but now it’s his and the realization makes additional sparks race down his spine. Harry’s fingers are digging into the flesh of his thighs so he won’t drop him and Louis likes how it doesn’t exactly hurt but doesn’t just feel good either. The skin where he’s got his legs wrapped around Harry’s torso starts to heat up and he feels his nipples perk up inside the bathing suit.

“Bed,” he breathes against Harry’s lips, sucking one of them in between his own to distract himself from what he just said. Harry kisses him back softly, taking a few slow steps in the dark of the room and then turning around to sit down on the edge of the bed so Louis’ straddling his thighs. He doesn’t know if Harry’s aware that he can’t bear the thought of lying underneath him yet or if it’s pure coincidence but he’s glad for it anyway. Harry scoots back a bit, one of his arms now curled around Louis’ waist, until they find themselves more or less in the middle of the bed. It’s a double so they easily fit into it any which way and Louis’ glad for that as well.

Harry pulls back a bit to look at him, a strange expression on his face. The room is mostly dark, but they haven’t shut the blinds and what they say about light pollution is definitely true in LA and it’s enough to see his face. He’s looking at Louis not like he hasn’t ever seen him before, but like they haven’t seen each other in a long time and he’s glad they do now. There’s a strange recognition on his face that Louis doesn’t know what to do with. One of Harry’s hands comes up to push a strand of hair behind his ear, while his other rests on the mostly naked skin of Louis’ back, spreading warmth on it. A smile breaks out on Harry’s face like he can’t help it and that’s a lot more familiar.

“What?” Louis asks quietly, his hands still on Harry’s shoulders because he doesn’t dare to touch him, not really.

“You’re gorgeous,” Harry answers and Louis has to laugh a little at that.

“I bet you say that to all the girls.”

“Doesn’t make it less true,” Harry shrugs and the hand that had cupped the side of Louis’ face trails down over his neck and his shoulder, following the line of Louis’ own arm until he reaches his hand. He pries it away from where Louis is holding on to Harry and presses it flat against the skin over his collar bone.

“I don’t know what freaks you out more, your body or mine,” he muses as he pushes Louis’ hand lower over his chest, makes him pass over his own hardened nipple and down to his firm, flat stomach. He doesn’t have abs the way Louis should but there’s definitely nothing shabby about any part of his body. Louis knows this, has known this since before he’s turned into a girl, but it’s still a different thing to be feeling it with his own hands, even if they’re not his regular own hands.

“It’s just-” Louis tries to explain, but Harry immediately shushes him.

“Just stop thinking,” he says and lets go of Louis’ hand to trace a finger of his own down between Louis’ breasts, before pressing his hand against his stomach and pushing it back up. Louis forgets about his own hands and stares down to watch Harry’s hand splay over the side of his rib cage, his thumb brushing over Louis’ clothed breast, catching on his nipple. Louis’ breath hitches at the unexpected pleasure that shoots through his body at that and Harry does it again, rubbing circles around the hardening nub and the way it’s pulled taut is getting to be almost painful, but it also feels good. It makes the muscles in his thighs twitch with the desire to press his hips closer to Harry’s.

The hand on Louis’ back moves to the clasp that holds the strap there and even if Harry opens that, not much is going to happen as there’s still the one around his neck, but Louis’ head shoots up anyway. Harry looks at him questioningly and Louis nods his permission. A moment later the clasp springs open and Louis feels the tension of the material release. Harry doesn’t stop there though and moves his hand up to the back of Louis’ neck, opening that clasp as well. Louis bites his lip but doesn’t protest when Harry tugs the fabric down his body, so it pools between their stomachs. Harry presses a short kiss to his lips before bending down and running his tongue flat over Louis’ nipple. He winds one arm around his waist to hold him close, while his other comes up for his fingers to toy with the nipple his mouth is not occupying. It feels so incredibly strange, almost like nothing except for the occasional sparks that shoot directly between his legs and Louis can feel himself reacting to this somehow. It feels like going soft and opening up and he realizes he’s probably getting wet which is the strangest thought he’s ever had.

His hands find themselves in Harry’s hair without conscious effort and he’s pulling his face up to kiss him again before he knows he even wants to. Harry pulls him close and presses their chests together and Louis runs his hands down the line of Harry’s back as far as he can reach and up over the bumps of his spine and decides not to give a fuck about liking the feeling of strong muscles under his hands.

“I want to taste you,” Harry whispers when he pulls away a little, pressing his forehead against Louis’ temple and all Louis can think is “Oh my God!”, but he can feel his pussy clench at the thought and whispers back,

“Okay, yes. Please.”

Harry lowers him down onto his back and pulls him along the mattress a bit when his head almost rolls off the edge of it. Louis briefly wonders if this is what Harry’s like in bed with every girl or if he’s any different because he’s with him. But there’s no way he can possibly find out as there’s no way for him to be anyone else but himself and anyway, Harry’s kissing down his torso, sucking at his belly button and Louis decides his attention is really better spent on that. Harry’s hands come up to pull the fabric of the bathing suit down over Louis’ hips and Louis lifts them unthinkingly, being rewarded with the teasing stroke of Harry’s teeth over a hipbone. His breath catches and Harry moves further down his body, letting his lips and hands trail over Louis’ legs until he finally pulls the fabric off him and drops it down onto the floor. He crawls back up in between Louis thighs and Louis has to spread them a little to accommodate him.

He feels more open and bare than he thought he would, but Harry strokes a comforting hand over the flat of his belly before lowering his head to trail kisses over his skin, lower and lower until his lips find themselves in his pubic hair and Louis blushes furiously and puts an arm over his eyes to hide from the world, but then Harry spreads his labia with his fingers and closes his lips around what Louis assumes to be his clit from the pleasure that shocks trough his entire being. He can’t help the way he cries out and both his hands grab for the sheets for something to hold on to. Harry chuckles against his skin and that really doesn’t make it any better.

“Jesus Christ,” he breathes, completely overwhelmed and doesn’t even realize he pushes his hips up against Harry’s face a little until Harry chuckles again and pushes back, Louis’ hips snapping back down onto the sheets.

“Sorry,” he breathes and Harry lifts his face to look at him.

“No need. I choose to be flattered,” he grins at him and Louis’s caught between finding Harry’s usual cheek disconcerting and comforting. Before he can decide, Harry lowers his face again and this time he sucks at Louis’ clit and this feeling is unlike anything he’s ever felt before. He can’t remember sex ever having felt this intense from the other side. Harry opens his mouth wider, lapping at Louis, pressing against all sorts of parts that Louis has no name for under normal circumstances but definitely not when he’s dealing with all this unexpected pleasure rushing through his head. Harry’s using both of his hands to spread Louis open now and he moves his face a little lower so he can thrust his tongue inside of him and Louis throws his head to the side and bites at the sheets because he’s scared he’ll bite through his lip if he keeps chewing away on it.

Harry pushes an arm underneath Louis to lift his hips a bit and hooks his legs over his shoulders for easier access. Louis can feel his nose press into the wetness between his legs and his tongue push unbelievably a little deeper into him. It’s good, it’s so, so good and he doesn’t care about the whimpering soft little sounds he keeps making or the fact that it’s Harry making him feel this but it’s also not entirely enough. There’s a deep ache starting to build somewhere inside him that Louis can’t really place. It makes him rock his hips into Harry’s ministrations, which only seems to spur Harry on. With the hand that’s not holding him up, he searches for Louis’ and once he found it, he pulls it up onto Louis’ body, making Louis grab hold of his breast and oh God, yes, that’s a good idea, a very good idea.

If Louis lifts his head he can see Harry’s eyes occasionally flicker open and up at him to watch him touch himself and he doesn’t know what he looks like but he can imagine vaguely from the times he’s been on the other side of this. He doesn’t feel attractive, his face feeling flushed and his hair starting to stick to his face, but Harry moans at the sight or the taste and it spreads out through his lips into Louis’ body, pushing him closer to the edge that doesn’t so much feel like an edge at the moment and more of a line he’s inevitably going to cross. And then when it feels like he’s almost there, Harry pulls off and Louis can’t stop the disapproving keen that escapes him.

“Why’d you stop?” he asks, his breathing shallow, his whole body singing with the tension of almost stumbling over that line and being stopped at the very last moment. The muscles in his ass and pussy clench uselessly around absolutely nothing and he goes from really high to really frustrated in 0.8 seconds.

Harry only grins at him and grabs for Louis’ second hand, the one not still fondling his breast and pushes it down between Louis’ legs. Louis cries out at the touch softly and doesn’t even wait for Harry to tell him to touch himself. He runs his fingers through the wetness smeared all around his crotch and finds his clit, rubbing at it confidently, because he’s so close and he doesn’t care that Harry stares at him and licks his shiny lips and presses one of his hands in between his own legs. He doesn’t know how Harry knows when he’s almost there again, but he lowers his face back down and closes his lips around Louis’ clit and fingers, sucking at them both and Louis pushes up into his face and feels his orgasm course through his body like a heat wave, rolling back to his centre before crashing out to his fingertips and toes again.

“Stop, stop,” he pleads when it becomes too much and Harry releases his clit but sucks two of his fingers into his mouth until the very last knuckle, curling his tongue around them and Louis’s mind is flooded with pictures of what else Harry could be sucking on under normal circumstances and his other hand taps at his swollen clit, coaxing pleasure like aftershocks out of it before he even knows what he’s doing. He pulls his fingers from Harry’s mouth and his face down to kiss him, not caring that he can taste himself on his lips and tongue or that the lower half of Harry’s face is slightly wet and sticky. His own fingers that he trails down over Harry’s back are damp as well

Harry rocks his hips into Louis’ and Louis gasps at the rather real reminder of how much this turns Harry on as well. The deep, aching throb in between his legs starts up again as if in answer and, oh, now he knows what this is. He whimpers into the kiss and doesn’t quite know how to ask. He threads his legs around Harry’s again and uses one of them to pull him down against him, Harry’s clothed erection pressing into the wet mess in between his legs and Louis rocks against it tentatively, trying to imagine what it could possibly feel like inside of him.

“Shit, Louis, don’t,” Harry growls, pressing their foreheads together and grabbing hold of Louis’ hip, pushing him down into the sheets and separating their bodies.

“Don’t what?” Louis asks, straining against the hold Harry has on him and taking in a shuddery breath when he realizes that he can’t move an inch if Harry doesn’t let him.

“Don’t tease,” Harry clarifies and he sounds a little destroyed. It’s the opening that Louis needs.

“I’m not,” he breathes before he can change his mind and Harry makes a sound like he can’t not and presses a fierce kiss onto Louis’ lips, forcing his lips open and pushing inside with a tint of desperation. Louis moans into it and arches his back off the sheets, pushing his chest against Harry’s and trying to pull him closer.

“You sure?” Harry asks, a little breathless when he wrenches his mouth away and Louis can’t do anything but nod.

“Don’t move,” Harry instructs and gets off the bed, disappearing into the adjoining bathroom for a moment, before reappearing, holding a foil square in between his fingers.

“Why do you-” Louis starts to ask, when Harry throws him the condom and pushes his boxer briefs down his legs.

“Habit. My mum started making me pack them when I was 15. Can we not talk about this now?” Harry interrupts and crawls back onto the bed, grabbing one of the pillows and lifting Louis’ head onto it.

“You can still stop me anytime,” he reminds him and kisses him slowly, plucking the condom from Louis’s hand who has idly picked it up off the sheets. Louis hears the foil tear and grabs hold of Harry’s arm, feeling the muscles shift as he rolls the condom on, not breaking their kiss for even a moment. He lets his legs fall open wider and his breath hitches when he feels the blunt head of Harry’s cock nudge against him. Harry presses his face into his neck and stops for a moment, catching his breath.

“Do you think you’re virgin?” he asks and the thought hadn’t even occurred to Louis but he feels himself tense up at the possibility.

“Don’t know. Just... go slow?” he answers. Harry presses a kiss to the first piece of skin he can reach and threads one of his hands together with Louis’, using the other to guide himself inside his body slowly. It’s a strange feeling. Intrusive, but not entirely in a bad way. Louis tries to breathe as calmly as he can to relax himself and squeezes Harry’s hand, who squeezes right back. Harry stops when he’s inside him fully and lifts his head to look at Louis. It’s still not the nicest feeling in the world, but it doesn’t hurt and Louis’ pretty sure he would have definitely felt it if Harry had actually breached anything important. Not a virgin, then. Makes sense too, since he’s not a virgin as a boy either.

“You okay?” Harry asks and Louis nods at him. Harry kisses him again before he starts to move, slowly, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back inside. Louis stares at the concentration on his face and wants to push his hands over his face to smooth the wrinkles. Instead he winds his legs around Harry’s hips and pushes his hips off the sheets to meet Harry’s thrusts. Harry gasps, like he wasn’t expecting it, but lowers his face to rest next to Louis’. He circles an arm around Louis’ waist and lifts him up off the mattress in counterpoint to how he thrusts inside him and it’s not the same race of pleasure he got from Harry eating him out, but it’s nice enough and when Louis cants his hips just so, his clit rubs against Harry’s skin. He mewls a little at the feeling and rakes his nails up Harry’s back, wanting to hear him react to all this. Harry unknowingly does just that, moaning into Louis’ neck and speeding up his thrusts, pushing into Louis more forcefully. Harry’s hipbones are sharp and they dig into the insides of his thighs, but Louis doesn’t care. He lifts his head a little and sucks Harry’s ear lobe in between his lips, letting his teeth graze over the skin as carefully as he can. Harry’s thrusts rock his entire body and he doesn’t want to accidentally bite his ear off. But Harry seems to like it, letting go of Louis’ hand to press against his clit. Louis drops his head back down onto the pillow, letting out a sharp cry at the unexpected addition and rocks back into Harry more strongly.

“Ungh... Harry...” he moans and the name doesn’t even feel strange on his tongue even though his voice still sounds weird to his ears.

“Louis, oh God,” Harry answers and sucks at the skin of Louis’ neck distractedly.

“Feel so good,” he mumbles into his skin and Louis flushes and pushes back harder against Harry anyway. Sex is supposed to go two ways after all. Harry brings his hand up and sucks his fingers into his mouth quickly, before pushing them back between their bodies and this time when he rubs and twists at Louis’ clit, they’re wet and Louis can’t help arching up off the bed. He buries a hand in Harry’s hair, pulling at it lightly and earning himself a groan that doesn’t exactly sound averse to the rough treatment.

“Harry, I... so close,” he whispers and Harry thrusts deep and sharp inside him and finds just the right spot to touch on his clit and Louis’s pressing up off the bed, keening and coming again. He hears Harry moan at the way he clenches down around him and pulls his hand off of his clit because it’s getting to be far too much and instead sucks the fingers into his mouth, sure that the mental images Harry will get from it aren’t any different from the ones he gets and moans.

“Fuck, Louis,” Harry moans into his neck and laughs a little breathlessly when Louis hitches his legs up higher and tries to take him in deeper, clenching his pussy on purpose. Harry still moving inside him is almost too much, but it’s the good kind of too much that keeps his blood boiling and his head reeling and when Harry’s thrusts stutter and then stop, he’s almost disappointed. Harry moans low in his chest and Louis can feel it against his skin and he feels like giggling but instead he pulls Harry’s head up and kisses him, slow and deep.

Harry pulls out of him and breaks the kiss to pull the condom off and tie it up before tossing it off the bed carelessly. Louis would maybe berate him for that, if Harry hadn’t ducked down, lips closing around a nipple, while he pushes three fingers inside Louis, his thumb rubbing wide circles around his clit.

“Oh God, Harry, what are you – oh – doing?” Louis asks, trying to push at Harry’s shoulders but not being able to move him even just an inch.

“Bet you I can make you come again,” Harry grins and pulls himself up to press a kiss to Louis’ lips.

“I don’t-” Louis starts, but cuts himself off with a whimper and Harry chuckles, twisting his fingers inside Louis.

“You’re on,” he says and pulls at Louis’ lips with his teeth, while his thumb presses closer to his clit and Louis forgets that he was actually going to say “I don’t doubt that” because he’s not sure he can take this much. It feels great and he’s shaking with need and if Harry wants to get him off, he’s not going to stop him. So instead of protesting, he lies there and sinks into the pleasure and lets Harry take what he wants. It doesn’t take long until he surges up against the fingers the wring another orgasm out of him and then he really does push Harry off.

Harry licks his fingers clean, kneeling in between his thighs and Louis can’t help staring open-mouthed.

“You’re insatiable,” he comments and Harry only shrugs his shoulders.

“You’re fun to play with.”

“I’m pretty sure there’s something wrong with that statement, but I can’t be bothered to find out what,” Louis says and closes his eyes. Harry bustles about the bed, grabbing a second pillow and pulling one of the blankets out from underneath them before he lies down next to Louis.

“By the way, I think you’re going to be you again when you wake up,” he says sleepily. That makes Louis’ eyes fly back open and stare at him.

“How so?”

“Because I’m pretty sure I figured out how you got turned in the first place.”

“What?! How?” Louis demands. Harry drags his eyes back open to look at Louis like he doesn’t get why that works him up so much.

“Remember that pink bubbly thing you were drinking at the airport? And Niall said-”

“If you keep drinking that you’re gonna wake up a girl one day,” Louis suddenly remembers.

“Yeah. So, I know it sounds crazy but that’s really the only thing I could think of.”

Louis lets his gaze drift over to his bed side table where had put the still half full bottle the day before. It’s gone.

“You poured it out?” he asks Harry.

“I drank it,” Harry grins back.

“What?! Are you insane? What if you’re right?”

“Then I’ll be a girl for tomorrow and you’ll be back to normal, which means I’ll be back to normal by the time we need to go into the studio. No harm done.”

“Well, what if you’re only half way right?”

“Then you’re not in this alone,” Harry says.

“I repeat, you’re insane.” Louis can’t help staring at Harry like he is just that.

“Maybe,” Harry shrugs. “I prefer curious. Now go to sleep.”

Harry closes his eyes and the discussion alike and Louis stares at him a couple beats longer, before he closes his eyes as well. He scoots a little closer to Harry who he is pretty sure grins, when he pulls him in by the hip, but Louis doesn’t open his eyes to check. He’s still scared that Harry’s wrong and he’ll be stuck like this, not to mention the fact that he’d just gone three rounds with his best friend, but then Harry presses a kiss to his hair and mumbles,

“It’ll be okay.” Louis can’t really help himself, there’s just something about Harry that makes him believe it and he drifts off to sleep to Harry’s chest rising and falling against his forehead.

 

When he wakes up it’s light out and his neck hurts. Harry’s not lying next to him anymore and when he grumbles sleepily it takes him a few moments to remember that he’s not supposed to sound like himself. He sits up so fast the blood rushes from his head and he groans as he waits for the black dots in front of his eyes to disappear. But then he looks down at himself and except for the smooth legs and the light bruises on the insides of his thighs –oh my GOD – he looks exactly like himself again; all boy.

“Oh, good, you’re up”, an unfamiliar voice trills and when he looks up there is a girl standing in the middle of the room. Her hair falls in thick curls almost below her breasts and if that weren’t enough of a give-away, the way her eyes sparkle and her lips are curled into a dirty smile could never be anything but Harry – even if his lips are even fuller and his lashes are slightly ridiculous. Harry’s put on the swim suit Louis bought yesterday and while Louis was certainly sexy enough in it, Harry is indecent. His breasts are bigger and thus slightly less covered and his hips fan out more. He’s round where Louis was angular and when he twirls around his own axis, his hair flying, Louis chokes a bit.

“You like?” Harry asks and there is not right answer to that, so Louis just stays silent. Harry doesn’t seem to mind and crawls onto the bed, into Louis lap. His _naked_ lap.

“I wanted to get myself off in the bathroom, but then I heard you wake up, which is even better,” Harry whispers like he’s sharing dirty secrets, which, incidentally, he is.

“I want to ride you wearing this and then I want to go have breakfast with the lads and see if I can make Liam blush,” he goes on, lazily circling his arms around Louis’ neck. Liam, for all his innocent air, has a dirty mind and a stoic facade that _would_ look like a challenge to Harry. Louis’s still a bit overwhelmed with the curves Harry’s suddenly sporting to protest much.

“And then later I want to sit on your face and suck you off and if I like it I may be persuaded to make a habit out of it.”

There are things that quite obviously need discussing, especially if Harry’s offering blowjobs beyond this temporary sex change, but at the moment Louis can’t bring himself to care. Harry’s bright and beautiful in his lap and for whatever reason he wants to do this with Louis. Louis’ anatomy would make him a liar if he tried to insist he doesn’t want Harry back. So instead of making Harry talk about this now, he figures they can do that later and wraps an arm around his waist, leaning forward to kiss him.

“As you wish,” he grins against his lips and lets Harry push him over and follow him down into the sheets, giggling a little until Louis kisses him quiet.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, [this](http://de.tinypic.com/r/2uyriq9/8) is the monokini in question.


End file.
